A Rose is Just a Rose
by Tokyopixie
Summary: What if the flower arrangement didn't reach its destination?
1. Der Dorn

Author: Oujo-chan  
Email: spookylonegungal@aol.com  
Title: A Rose is Just a Rose [1/?] - Der Dorn (The Thorn)  
Type: Series  
Teaser: Ken finds out where the flower arrangement is really supposed to go.   
Rating: PG-13   
Spoilers: not any that I can think of...  
Warnings: an eensy bit o' language, shonen-ai  
Keywords: Angst, KenxAya  
Archive: sure, if you really want to....  
  
A Rose is Just a Rose  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken smiled to himself as he prepared a lovely red-rose arrangement. He was happier than he had been in years. What a great day!   
  
  
  
Two weeks ago, Aya-kun had declared his love for Ken. He couldn't be more ecstatic now! How wonderful. ^.^  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" His finger was pricked by a thorn. A crimson drop of blood protruded from the wound. It splattered onto a green leaf. The leaf held the crimson color as it slowly dried up. He hurried off to find a band-aid.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Omi hummed a tune as he walked over to the flower arrangement Ken had just finished.   
  
  
  
'How very careless of him to not put it in the refrigerator,' he thought. 'Oh well'   
  
  
  
He moved the hefty arrangement over to the refrigerator to await delivery by Youji. He never noticed the simple splattering of crimson on the verdant little leaf.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Youji sighed in relief. He was almost done for the day. Good thing too, he had a date later on. One last bouquet remained in the frigid case. It was a beautiful arrangement of red roses and baby's breath. He rolled his eyes. Red roses were so typical. He preferred to get girls bright wildflowers or something that was happy to look at. Not drab old roses. Blah.   
  
  
  
He picked up the order form from the table to find the place of delivery. 'How strange,' he thought. It's to go to Aya's place....  
  
  
  
He'd have to tease the firey-haired man later. So, he'd finally found himself a girlfriend.. It was about time. The man needed to get laid.. Maybe he wouldn't be so quiet and cold anymore.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Aya quickly ushered the girl out, knowing Ken would be on his way soon. He slammed to door shut before she could give him a last kiss. Oh the horror of if Ken ever found out...  
He felt sick to his stomach. He had been sleeping with Hitomi for just over a week. They had met in a coffee house and the lust had been electric.  
  
  
  
Aya loved Ken. He did, he really did. Hitomi was just a body to him. Ken preferred abstinence, wanting to wait for the physical intimacy. He had told this to Aya straight out. Aya had of course agreed to this because he loved Ken so much. He loved Ken all the more for wanting to wait.   
  
  
  
But...he needed that physical intimacy. Call him a guy. He needed sex. It made him sick, but it was true. If he couldn't get it from Ken, he knew he would have to go elsewhere for it. He made himself sick. 'Your a sick bastard, Aya.' he thought.  
  
  
  
Hitomi had sent him roses. A dozen to be exact. Yes, Ken would love to receive a dozen roses. Good plan, Aya.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Ken knocked on Aya's door. He was completely unaware that a woman had left not twenty minutes ago..   
  
  
  
He couldn't wait to see the older man. He had been stuck at work all day, with an incredibly long shift. He needed to relax.  
  
  
  
Aya opened the door hesitantly, adorning a smile as he did. "Ken-kun! Come on in!"  
  
  
  
Ken hugged Aya warmly, then entered his apartment. He breathed in deeply, 'Ah, the smell of Aya-kun.' He smiled genuinely and looked around, as he always does. Aya draped an arm over his shoulders and led him to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"I have a gift for you, Ken-kun." he announced and broke off from the embrace. Aya brought over a bouquet of roses. A dozen red roses, the symbol of love.   
  
  
  
"How sweet, Aya-kun!" he smiled and swiftly kissed the crimson haired man. "Thank you Aya-kun, I love them." He put his nose to a bud and inhaled the sweet scent.  
  
  
  
"Well, I love you, Ken-kun." Aya again draped an arm over Ken's shoulder as Ken examined the flowers. 'Ah, too cute,' he thought.  
  
  
  
Suddenly something caught Ken's eye. A crimson splattering on one of the leaves. He pulled away from Aya. "What's wrong, Ken-kun?"  
  
  
  
Ken ripped the red stained leaf from the arrangement. He showed it to Aya. "Aya-kun, this is MY blood on this leaf. I made this arrangement. But, your not the one who ordered it! It was a woman's name! Hilde or Hitomi or something.." He pulled further away from Aya's grasp.  
  
  
  
"How did you get this arrangement?" Ken was angry now.  
  
  
  
Aya tensed up. Ken knew, he had to. He knew about Hitomi. He'll never want to see me again. What will I do?!?!? "I...Ken...I .I can explain!" he began.  
  
  
  
"No Aya! Stealing is wrong! Now that poor girl's flowers won't get to the person she loves! How could you be so cruel, Aya-kun?" He stormed out of the apartment, carrying the heavy arrangement of flowers down stairs. He would deliver it, himself. That way he could apologize for Aya's behavior.  
  
  
  
'Oh Ken-kun. Your so sweetly dense. If only you knew..' Aya sighed, ashamed of himself. He wished that they were stolen flowers. It would make everything better. Much better. But no, they had been for him....  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Down in the Koneko's office, Ken searched for the order forms. He couldn't believe Aya had actually STOLEN flowers from an order. It was so uncharacteristic. His morals should prevent him from doing such a thing..  
  
  
  
He leafed through the book of orders. "H, h, h,...hmm...aha!" He found it. "Hitomi Maki"   
  
  
  
He looked down at the shipping information. He stared in disbelief. "A...A..Aya-kun?" How could it be for Aya? Who the hell was this Hitomi?  
  
  
  
He read the message insert that was to be sent along with the flowers. It said, "Thank you, Aya-kun. Last night was wonderful. I love you. Love, Hitomi"   
Ken just couldn't believe it. Aya had been good in bed? How could he have been so fucking stupid?? Tears welled up in his chocolate brown eyes. Of course Aya would have a mistress. ..yeah that would make sense. Sex for Aya. Great. How could he be so stupid? So fucking stupid??  
  
  
  
He threw the vase of roses at the wall of the office. The glass shattered into a million little shards. The roses littered the floor and everything was soaked.   
  
  
  
Ken slid to the floor, weeping in anger, disregarding the slivers of glass that cut into his thighs.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~owari~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Die Gegenüberstellung

Author: Oujo-chan  
  
Email: spookylonegungal@aol.com  
  
Title: A Rose is Just a Rose [2/4] - Die Gegenüberstellung (Confrontations)  
Type: Series  
  
Teaser: Ken finds out where the flower arrangement is really supposed to go.   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Spoilers: not any that I can think of...  
  
Warnings: an eensy bit o' language, shounen-ai  
  
Keywords: Angst, KenxAya  
  
Archive: sure, if you really want to....  
  
  
Part II - Die Gegenüberstellung  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Aya puttered around the shop, looking for the flowers. The PERFECT flowers. Not just any ordinary daisy would do. He had to find a way to tell Ken-kun that he was sorry. Ken-kun thinks I stole the flowers, we'll just leave it at that. No nee for the truth.  
  
  
  
A door behind him slammed with surprising fury. Omi turned from his arrangement in shock. "Ken-ken, what's wrong?" He asked, pale face full of concern.  
  
  
  
"Omiitchi, I'm fine, I just need to speak with Aya privately for a moment." He hinted for Omi to leave them alone. He had attempted to sound cheerful, but Aya detected the hidden anger and hurt. Oh shit. This had to be about those roses...  
  
  
  
Omi silently left, closing the door to the apartments behind him. Aya watched him leave, avoiding Ken's eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look at Ken. Guilt flooded his conscience, he looked at everywhere but at Ken; the floor, the ceiling, the flowers, the desk.  
  
  
  
"Aya-kun." his voice sounded hollow, dead. He walked over to Aya, slowly. With a loud smack, he slapped Aya across his right cheek. His hand print remained after his hand had left the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Ken-kun.... I'm so---"  
  
  
  
Ken slapped him again, but with less force. "Shut up, Aya-kun. I'm going to do the talking." The typically clumsy and relaxed soccer coach was now anything but. He was instead direct and tense. His shoulders heaved as though he was about to cry.  
  
  
  
He continued as Aya stared at the floor, his face stung from the abuse to his cheek. "I know what's going on, Aya-kun. I've been hearing the rave reviews. Apparently, your great in bed. Gosh, I'm sorry I missed it. But, of course I believe in abstinence, so I missed out. I had your heart, but now some womand has your heart and your body. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you what you wanted, Aya-kun I --"  
  
  
  
"Stop it, Ken-kun. It's not your fault at all! I'm sorry. I did something horrible to--" Ken slapped Aya again, much weaker this time.   
  
  
  
"Stop with the lies, Aya-kun. Your..your..your not sorry for what you did." Ken broke into sobs, but attempted to no avail to stop his wavering cries. He refused to shed a tear in front of Aya. He took a willowy breath, then ran from the room before his tears could fall.   
  
  
  
What Ken missed was that Aya also had tears in his eyes, and for the first time in his life, he was not afraid to cry.  
  
  
~owari~ 


	3. Umvermutet Begegnen

Author: Oujo-chan  
  
Email: spookylonegungal@aol.com  
  
Title: A Rose is Just a Rose [3/4] - Umvermutet Begegnen (Encounters)  
Type: Series  
  
Teaser: Ken finds out where the flower arrangement is really supposed to go.   
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: not any that I can think of...  
  
Warnings: language, shounen-ai, yaoi, a limish scene, angst  
  
Keywords: Angst, KenxAya  
  
Archive: sure, if you really want to....  
  
  
Part III - Unvermutet Begegnen  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hitomi eagerly bumbled up the steps of the Koneko no Sumu to find Aya. Quietly, she walked down the hallway to Aya's room. She turned the knob slowly, knowing that Aya would probably be asleep. The moon shined brightly through the glass panes of the window, reflecting upon the crimson haired man that lay in the bed.  
  
  
  
'Good' she thought. He's asleep. She tip toed over to his bed, quietly attempting to not disturb his sleep. She smiled to herself. In a few minutes he would have the awakening of his lifetime.  
  
  
  
She silently crawled into his bed, pushing away the blankets, and slowly laid down atop of his warm chest. She could feel the constant heaves of his chest as he breathed. Hitomi bent down to kiss his ruby lips, awakening him sweetly.  
  
  
  
He returned the wet kiss eagerly, 'waking up to a kiss is certainly nice,' he thought. He started to open his eyes, revealing the face before him. He growled in disgust, he had been expecting, despite the situation, a certain brunette. Aya shoved her off of him and Hitomi landed on the floor. The "thump" was followed by an "ouch!"  
  
  
  
"Hitomi, get out."  
  
  
  
"But..why? Did I do something wrong? I love you, Aya-kun! I'm sorry." she smiled sweetly up at him from the floor. She got up onto her knees to rest her hands on the mattress.   
  
  
  
"Hitomi, I don't love you." he growled again. "I'm in love with a man, okay? That's right, a man. I'm gay, Hitomi. I'm drop dead in love with a man. I don't love you and I can't see you anymore. Now, get out." Aya snarled at her, anger flashing in his brilliantly violet eyes.  
  
  
  
Hurt clouded her features as she stood up. She silently padded over to the door. "Ja ne, Aya. Trust me in this, you'll NEVER see me again. Your going to regret, oh are you going to regret it." Her demeanor had instantly turned to cold, bitter stone. She left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
  
  
"Ah...the bitch is gone.."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Aya felt very, very alone.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
Ken crept quiet as a mouse to Aya's room, precarious of not making a noise, sock clad feet padded down the hallway. He didn't want to disturb any of the other sleeping Weiß members.  
  
  
  
Since his confrontation with Aya in the Koneko, Ken had been doing a great deal of thinking. He had begun to realize Aya's guilt at what had occured. Now, he figured that he would have to do something to keep this situation from happening again. He loved Aya too much to let this end their relationship. Even if Aya didn't feel the same way about him anymore, or if he'd ever had. He couldn't live without the older man. So, he decided to go against his personal morals... if it would keep Aya happy. He wanted badly to make Aya happy. After all, his morals were quite old fashioned. It was the morals of his that had caused the whole fiasco. He now rationalized that the whole incident had been his fault.   
  
  
  
He slowly turned the knob, stepping into Aya's dark room. The only light came from the friendly moon through the window. It illuminated Aya's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, free of the worries of the waking hours. Well, soon he'd be sleeping no more.  
  
  
  
Ken loomed above Aya's sleeping form. 'Well, here I go..' he took a deep, shaky breath. He was scared to death. He slowly inched up to the bed, sitting next to Aya's thighs. He watched in horror and outright terror as his hands nervously went to Aya's belt. He unbuckled the restraint, his hands twitching nervously in fear and the task proved to be arduous.  
  
  
  
After overcoming that small obstacle, he moved to the button on Aya's faded jeans. Ken unbuttoned it, careful of where he put his hands. He didn't want to accidentally touch anything until the actual act had to occur. Ken slowly began to unzip Aya's jeans when the body beneath him began to awaken. 'Oh SHIT!' His eyes widened in fear. He fought to sustain and bury his fear. He could and he WOULD do this. If he really loves Aya, he will do it. He gulped down his fear.  
  
  
  
Ken closed his eyes and reached out to Aya's plaid silk boxers, slowly pulling Aya out of them. 'Aya will enjoy this, even if I don't' thought Ken. He bent his face, sadly down to the lengthy member and proceeded.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
Aya awoke at that moment, startled at the amazing sensations that were washing over his body.   
  
  
He looked down to find the executor of the feelings. His eyes found Ken starting to massage his member with his tongue. Despite the great feeling that this began to arouse, he pulled away from the hot mouth. "Ken-kun! What are you dong?!?!?"   
  
  
  
Ken looked up to reveal the misty tears in his eyes and fear upon his face. "Aya-kun, I didn't want to lose you. I'm sorry, this whole thing was my fault. I shouldn't have been mad at you, you were acting out of neglect. So, I decided--," he broke into a sob, "I decided to have sex with you so I won't lose you." Tears spilled down his flushed cheeks and turned so Aya wouldn't see his tears. "I'm sorry, Aya-kun." He looked down, ashamed of himself.  
  
  
  
"Ken-kun! Don't be sorry. You had and HAVE every right to be mad at me. I don't want to have sex with you, Ken-kun." He reached over to take Ken's hand in his own.   
  
  
  
Ken pulled away, almost angrily. "I know you don't want to have sex with me. Of course you wouldn't. I'm so fucking stupid.. You'd rather have Hitomi. She must be great." He stood quickly. Tears ran down his reddened cheeks. "We're over Aya-kun. This relationship is dead. I can't fucking believe this! All I ever wanted, Aya, was to make you happy. Well, Aya-kun, this must be the best way to do that. Be happy Aya. Be happy with that..that..that WOMAN. Do yourself a favor, don't invite me to the wedding, I will be unable to attend." He laughed bitterly, an idea formulating in his head. Ken rushed for the door.  
  
  
  
"Ken-kun! Wait! --I" Ken slammed the door without looking back. "I..I ....that's not what I meant, Ken-kun..."  
  
  
  
Tears flowed from Aya's eyes. 'I didn't want to, because you didn't. I wanted to respect you, Ken-kun. I wanted to prove my love to you and make an apology. It wasn't your fault, Ken-kun..." Aya wept into his soft pillow until his eyes could cry no more. That night sleep refused to take him.  
  
  
  
~owari~ 


	4. Zurücknahme

Author: Oujo-chan  
Email: spookylonegungal@aol.com  
Title: A Rose is Just a Rose [4/4] - Zurücknahme (Redemption)  
Type: Series  
Teaser: Ken finds out where the flower arrangement is really supposed to go.   
Rating: PG-13   
Spoilers: not any that I can think of...  
Warnings: language, shounen-ai, suicide, angst, blood  
Keywords: Angst, KenxAya  
Archive: sure, if you really want to....  
  
  
A Rose is Just a Rose Part IV  
Zurücknahme  
  
  
  
  
Ken sat upon his bed, looking at the large kitchen knife in his hands. What was life without Aya? What was life without love? Nothing. Well, that's what Jimmy Hendrix said. He laughed bitterly. The tears in his eyes had long since dried up. Nothing was left for him, not even those precious tears. Well, there was one thing.  
  
  
  
He watched as the blade caught a glint of light from the window's bright sunshine. Sometimes it was too damn bright. It wouldn't matter. People won't mourn for me. Well, maybe Omi or Yohji, but certainly not Aya.  
  
  
  
He took a deep breath and raised the knife to his left wrist. With a wince of excruciating pain, he dragged the heavy knife jaggedly across the wrist, making sure to hit each vein. He screamed, barely biting back a sob. 'Goodbye.' He carefully lifted the blade with his left hand. Suicide was a quite precarious matter, he thought. He proceeded to slice through his right wrist. Crimson blood spilled from the wounds. It poured thickly and quickly. He decided to make a few extra slashes for good measure. Dropping the knife, he thought, 'it will all be over soon.'   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
Aya took deep, calming breaths. He was about to go and talk to Ken. He gripped a lily tightly in his hands. A gift for Ken. He prayed that Ken would find it in his heart to forgive him. He needed this so badly..   
  
  
  
He knocked on Ken's door. No reply. That's odd. He's not down stairs… Maybe he's just sleeping. Maybe I should come back later… Suddenly he got a hinted feeling, deep in his conscious. He had to go in there now, otherwise it would be too late. It had to be now. He had never been this nervous before, it was eating him alive. I have to do this now, otherwise I'm going to lose my nerve.  
  
  
  
He, with a renewed confidence, pushed open the door to Ken's room.   
  
  
  
The scene that met his violet eyes had not been the one he was expecting. Ken lay on the pale blue sheets, drenched in blood. "KEN-KUN!" He rushed to him, dropping the white lily. It floated silently to the floor. He felt Ken's neck for a pulse. There was none to find. "Oh, shit!"  
  
  
  
"OMI! YOHJI! CALL AN AMBULENCE!! RIGHT NOW!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. He was afraid. Very afraid. There was no way Ken could die on him, no. It can't happen. Why would Ken do this anyway? Was it his fault? Blood continued to spill from Ken's wrists as he lay unconscious. He grabbed a blue sheet, attempting to staunch the blood. The sheet quickly dyed red. "OMI! YOHJI! HURRY DAMN IT! PLEASE HURRY!" "shit shit shit".. He lifted Ken into his arms, noticing how light the younger man was. He quickly carried him out of the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
'ow! Shit!' The pain was unbearable. But, wait, he was alive. Damn it, why was he alive? I was supposed to die! He heard a loud beeping sound, probably medical equipment. There were faint voices in the background.  
  
  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. He snapped them closed again, the brightness burning his pupils. He flashed them open and closed, adjusting to the lighting.  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe what his eyes saw. Omi and Yohji were talking in a far corner. Aya was there. Right there, sitting next to his bed in a chair, staring back. "A…Ay..Aya-kun?" I asked. "Damn it, Aya. I was supposed to die! Don't you get that?!?! I wanted to die Aya. I couldn't have you, so I wanted my death."  
  
  
  
"Ken-kun, your awake." He smiled gently, ignoring Ken's words. "You gave us quite the scare. Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me? Ken-kun before when I said..what I said, I meant that I wanted to wait until you were ready. I broke it off with Hitomi. I 'm very sorry, Ken-kun. I love you. If you don't want me back, I'll understand, but please oh please take me back. I can't live without you Ken-kun." His eyes pleaded as he bent down to kiss me on the forehead.   
  
  
"Wo ai ni, Aya-kun." I whispered to him and then I felt a smile creep to my face for the first time in what seemed like ages. And then darkness took over my consciousness again.  
  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
